1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heated fluid dispensers, and, more particularly, to a heated fluid dispenser used with an aerosol can which dispenses liquid, cream or foam.
2. Description of the Related Art
A closer, more comfortable shave is obtained with warm shaving cream or foam. Additionally, other fluids such as skin lotions are more comfortable to the touch when applied at an elevated temperature. Many such fluids are available in an aerosol container which provides dispensing convenience but no convenient warming capability.
Heating devices are known and used with aerosol cans which contain the aerosol can within the device housing or otherwise hold the can. These devices tend to be relatively bulky, complex and correspondingly expensive. Such devices take up counter space and are typically too large to fit into a bathroom""s cabinet where such aerosol cans are normally stored. Heating devices which contain the can typically require a specific type and size can thereby restricting its use if a user""s preference changes, for example, with respect to a particular shave cream. Further, such devices are not convenient for travel. Yet further, such devices may be required to be connected to a source of power when in use.
Other heating devices are known to connect to an aerosol can but do not provide adequate heating of the liquid, or require a cord connection to a source of power during use, or do not adequately connect to the can.
What is needed in the art is a heated fluid dispensing system which adequately connects to a variety of aerosol containers or cans, easily disconnects from the aerosol can for convenient storage of the can and heated dispenser, provides adequate heating of the fluid and does not need to be connected to a source of power during use.
The present invention provides a heated fluid dispensing system with a heated dispenser and a docking element that connects to a wide variety of aerosol cans.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, a heated fluid dispensing system including a heated dispenser and a docking element. The heated dispenser includes a housing with a docking interface, a channel heat exchanger disposed in the housing and an electrical heater associated with the channel heat exchanger. The channel heat exchanger has a channel in fluid communication with a valve on an aerosol can. The docking element includes a flange and a housing interface, the flange attachable to a cap ring on an aerosol can, the housing interface is both releasably attachable to and actuatable with the docking interface.
An advantage of the present invention is the ability to use the heated fluid dispensing system with a variety of aerosol cans.
Another advantage is the present invention is easily disconnected from an aerosol can for convenient storage of the can and the heated dispenser.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is improved heating of the fluid.
Yet another advantage is the present invention does not need to be connected to a source of power during use.
Yet another advantage is the present invention is a reliable design that is cost effective to manufacture.
Yet another advantage is the present invention has minimized the number of moving parts.